The Note
by tadamu-mikanxrukafan
Summary: It's amazing how a small note, can make two people fall in love


**SUM: It's amazing how a little note can cause a beautful thing, ~ that sux - -" just read, it'l be better XD**

One chilly, Autumn afternoon, Amu sat at her desk, struggling to do her home work as she stared out at the pinkish-orange sunset.

The crisp breeze flew through her window and through her hair, she shivered and got out another paper "boredom struck" Amu said quietly, she wrote her and Tadase's name and drew a heart around it.

She sighed, crumpling up the paper and through it to the side "uh...Amu-chan? that flew out the window...and by the looks of it...Tadase-kun caught it and is reading it" Ran snickered, Amu shot up, her blush reddend when she saw her most dreaded nightmare, Tadase was caught reading her crumpled paper.

He blushed and looked up at Amu, seeing tears streak down her face, he quickly knocked on the door, her mother answered it "sorry, its an emergancy!" he shouted, running up the stairs. they both ran into eachother, she ran past him and out the open door "wait!" he called, chasing after her.

When he found her, she was scrunched up into a ball at the corner of a wooden fence "Hinamori-san" he whispered, kneeling down next to her "look at me" he said, when she did, there lips quickly met. He gently pushed her up against the fence and savoured every part of her mouth, Tadase gently parted from her, Amu looked down and blushed even redder.

"Hinamori-san" Tadase whispered, Amu refused to look up "here" he whispered softly, he handed her the note that she had written "flip it over" he said, when Amu flipped it the paper over, she gasped '_I love you, too'_ was written on the little note "T-Tadase-kun...." Amu whispered, Tadase helped her stand up "Hina-" Amu gently pressed a finger against his lips

"please, call me 'Amu-chan', okay?" Amu whispered "alright, Amu-chan" Tadase whispered "i'm sorry I read something personal to you, Amu-chan" he said, hanging his head in shame "T-Tadase-kun, i've always wanted to tell you that I love you, but I could never find the time to do it, that was my fault...ever since we met, i wanted to say 'I love you' but your the pr- i mean king and all, and I-" Tadase cut her off "Amu-chan, your rambling" he chuckled,

Amu inhailed deeply "I love you" she whispered, Tadase gently wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her into a hug "I love you too" he whispered back "shall I take you home?" Tadase asked her "I don't wanna go home, I wanna be with you!" Amu whined, Tadase smiled and grabbed her hand "your acting like a little kid" he whispered, Amu giggled,

she gave Tadase the infamous 'puppy dog' look, he struggled to say 'no', but when Amu gives him the look, she looks to cute "fine" Tadase sighed in defeat, Amu smiled and gently kissed his cheek "I win" she whispered in his ear, her warm breath in his ear made him blush a scarlet color "come on" he whispered, Amu smiled and nodded

"your a little chipper then usual" Tadase said, he looked at her hair clip '_no chara change_' he thought "yes, I feel chipper because, after two long years, I was finally kissed by the one I love the most" Amu said, Tadase blushed harder;

After a while, Amu's eyes were beginning to grow heavy "I-I'm so sleepy" she whispered "do you want me to carry you?" Tadase asked her, Amu looked at him and nodded, Tadase gently picked her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style "t-thank you..." she whispered, her eyes closed she drifted to sleep, Tadase smiled

"Tadase, were here" Kesiki said, Tadase nodded, Miki and Ran slid open the door and Tadase sat Amu on his bed.

Amu's hands rested on her chest, rising and falling slowly, she looked so peacful "Miki, can you draw Amu-chan so pyjamas?" Tadase asked the little, artistic chara, Miki nodded and sketched Amu a nightgown, the fabric was a light pink with darker pink, heart-shaped gemstones lined the rim of the gown, clear, soft and puffy sleeves around the shoulders,

Miki ripped out the page and the nightgown appeared on amu "how's this?" she asked "perfect" Tadase muttered, he went into the hallway and changed into his pyjamas too, he unravled the covers and snuggled close to Amu, he wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her close, falling asleep next to her.

**my sis gave me this idea, written by me, my sis helped me improve :D hope you like it! or i'll sick...**

**Cookie-chan, my YT sis: *looks at Tadase* Prince-sama!!**

**tadamumikanxrukafan****: oh shyt**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
